


I Knew You Were Waiting For Me

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, just have something i got from a song on itunes, what the fuck i cannot do titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Rey is trying to avoid a fuckboi and asks your help in getting someone to get him away





	I Knew You Were Waiting For Me

**Author's Note:**

> There has been 5 different variations of this fic. I hate endings here have an unresolved ending or whatever.

You, Poe and Finn were waiting for Rey to return. Leia had said the Falcon would be here shortly and Poe was excited. He’d only met her for ten minutes but you could of sworn you saw him mentally signing adoption papers.

“Poe you are literally bouncing up and down right now. If you don’t calm down you’ll make yourself sick.” You said.

“Yes mum.” Poe replied in a mocking tone.

You saw the Falcon appear on the horizon and felt the excitement grow in the pit your stomach the closer it got.

* * *

 

It had been three weeks since Rey had returned and in that time hardly anybody left her alone. They all wanted to hear how an untrained person could defeat Kylo Ren. Finn knew how she felt because as soon as he was out of the med bay people bombarded him with questions about the fight and what really happened on Starkiller base.

There was one pilot who wouldn’t leave Rey alone. He always wanted to know more even when Rey had no more information to give. Despite how annoying it might seem to other people, Rey didn’t mind it. She’d be alone for so long and welcomed anyone to talk to her. For what she thought was him being kind to you, Poe and Finn it was the pilot taking advantage of her kindness. The pilot wasn’t harsh or unkind like the people on Jakku so Rey thought he was just being friendly, which was the last thing on the pilot’s mind.

* * *

 

You could see that the pilot had become infatuated with the young jedi to be. You had asked Poe if he could get the pilot to back off a bit and he did. A few weeks later though and he’d been bugging her all over again. It turned out this pilot didn’t take too kindly to Commander Dameron pulling him aside and telling him to stop bothering Rey.

You had had enough of him now. You tolerated him for Rey’s sake but enough was enough. Rey was your friend and you didn’t want her to put up with this guy’s hovering about all the time.

It turned out Rey had grown sick of him too. He’d asked her out and she turned him down but this still didn’t stop him from hanging around. One day she came up to you and asked you to help her out in getting rid of him for good. You told her you had an idea for it and she agreed to whatever it would be. Now all you had to do was talk to Finn.

* * *

 

“Hey Finn, Rey and I need your help.”

“If it’s to do with getting rid of that pilot I’m all too happy to help Rey out.”

“You don’t know what it is yet.” You said.

“I don’t care, she’s my best friend I want the best for her.”

You said nothing. You always suspected Finn liked Rey a lot more than he let on. A sinking feeling stirred inside you but you thought nothing of it. It was probably just the food you ate earlier and definitely not to do with any feelings you had for Rey.

* * *

 

You were standing on the tarmac next to Rey in front of a ship. Rey wasn’t aware of all the details in the plan, like Finn she just wanted this over with and that pilot to stop bothering her.

“Here he comes.” You muttered to Rey.

You looked around for Finn but couldn’t see him around. The pilot was so near to you both and you started panicking. If Finn didn’t get here soon....

You decided that desperate times call for desperate measures so you grabbed Rey and kissed her.

The pilot stopped in his tracks. As did everyone else nearby.

After Rey’s initial shock she returned the kiss and you two completely forgot about everyone else.

Finn finally turned up looking out of breath but stopped in his tracks when he saw you two.

He coughed loudly and watched you two break apart red-faced and stuttering.

“We were-”

“I was-”

You and Rey spoke at the same time. You looked at her and you swore you had never seen anyone look more beautiful than she did right now.

“I think we all know what you were and was doing.” Poe had come up behind Rey with his trademark smirk.

You ignored Poe and saw that the other pilot slinking off. At least your plan worked.

Neither of you knew what to say and you were startled by the sudden sounds of kissy noises Poe and Finn were making at you.

Rey shook her head at the childishness of her friends and turned to look at you, still with a blush on her face.

“We got rid of one pilot by kissing, do you want to get rid of the other pilot with that way again?” You suggested.

Rey smiled and nodded.


End file.
